


The Flip Side

by cynatnite



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch's estranged father asks for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flip Side

Sunbeams streamed through the window striking the couple wrapped together after a heavy bout of lovemaking the night before. The sheets were twisted around them and the spread lay on the floor after kicking it off the bed. Empty wine glasses sat on the nightstand and a towel was draped over the brass bed frame.

Hutch’s eyes were the first to open and the first sight was his sated partner. He raised his head and gazed at Starsky while reliving the memories of last night. It had started with a fantastic dinner in the greenhouse. With candlelight, soft music, and wine they both fell into the ritual leading up to the unbridled passion in his bed.

His partner wasn’t just adventurous in the bedroom. He was also full of excitement, trust and wild recklessness. Hutch almost laughed aloud at remembering how Starsky wanted to try everything under the sun. Upon this new intimacy Hutch found an undiscovered side of Starsky. While his partner was ready to jump in with both feet, Hutch wanted a lazy and sexy exploration.

He’d gotten his way last night. Finding all the places that drove Starsky crazed with need was as beautiful a sight he’d ever seen. Hutch took his time in teasing, biting, nibbling, licking and just plain indulging his fantasies. Seeing and hearing all he could do to his sexy partner intoxicated him. It did now thinking about it.

Hutch grinned when Starsky awakened. “Good morning.”

“Right back at you.”

This was a shy Starsky. Hutch loved the new discovery. “Hungry?”

“Think this time you could put strawberries in the oatmeal?”

“Strawberries?”

“I’m done with peaches, Hutch. If I never eat another peach again, I would die a happy man.”

With a wink, Hutch said, “Thought you were doing that last night.”

“That, too.”

Leaning in for a thorough kiss, Hutch said, “I’ve got a better idea.”

Smiling, Starsky was glad Hutch was so smart. “I bet you do.”

Breathless from the meeting of the mouths, Hutch remembered how he had mumbled in Starsky’s ears how great of a kisser he was. His partner had put him to his back to make sure he never forgot. “I was thinking eggs over easy…”

“I’ll be easier than the eggs.”

“Biscuits and bacon. The hickory smoked you really like.”

“Really?” Starsky sat up on his elbows. “You mean real bacon? Not some organic imitation?”

“You think I’m doing this just to spoil you?” Hutch chuckled and got out of bed. He found the underwear crumpled in his jeans. “I’ve been dying to show you what I can do with a spatula.”

“And you accused me of being kinky.” Starsky rolled off the mattress to his feet. Uncaring of his nakedness, he strolled out of the bedroom.

With a satisfied sigh, Hutch went to the kitchen as Starsky turned on the shower. Ready to deliver on his promise of a Starsky-like breakfast, he pulled the needed items out of the fridge and found a pan. Hutch never even got the bacon started at the knocking.

After finding his robe, he headed to the door. When Hutch opened the wind left him at the sight of the man standing there. “What are you doing here?”

“Is that all you have to say to me?”

“You swore you never wanted to see me again. Excuse my shock.” The sarcasm had a hold of Hutch and he was read to pour out more.

“May I come in? Please.”

He almost closed the door. He should have given how the last conversation had gone. Hutch stepped aside and allowed the well-dressed man inside. The rich brown hair with gray at the temples was always a reminder to Hutch. It spoke of power and the ease with which he wore it.

“I need to talk to you.”

Hutch went to the kitchen and started the coffee. “We don’t have anything more to discuss.” He turned around to see his guest wander towards him. “You made your demands clear enough.”

“This isn’t about that.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Hutch brought his attention back to the task at hand. He pulled out a coffee cup. “You wouldn’t have dropped everything to fly down here unless it was really important.”

“Ken…”

“Tell me and then you can leave.”

The visitor took in the surroundings and considered complimenting them. He changed his mind when realizing the real purpose of his being here. This was much harder than he had counted on.

Both turned at the sound of the bathroom door opened and Starsky stepped out dripping wet, rubbing a towel over his head and very naked. He had no idea Hutch had a guest. “You’ll have to wait an hour. I used up the hot water, but I’d love a second shower if you get my meaning, Hutch.”

Starsky pulled the damp cloth down and his gaze went to Hutch whose eyes had widened. They shifted to the living room and at seeing who it was Starsky’s heart fell to the bottom of his gut. “Shit.”

Hutch took a deep breath as Starsky sprinted to the bedroom. Without saying a word he checked the coffee. It was done enough and he filled his cup. “You saw. You can show yourself out.”

“I didn’t come here about that!” he bit out.

“Tell me why you came here. I’ve got a full day ahead and don’t have time to listen to your reasonable requests.” The nastiness in Hutch was growing by the second. He was to the point of throwing the man out of his apartment.

Pale blue eyes locked with his and Hutch sensed this was far more than he had realized.

“I need your help, son.”

Starsky emerged wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants just in time to hear those words. He looked at Hutch who still held the coffee. Moving his eyes across the room to Reece Hutchinson he was always impressed by the confidence exuding from the man. He had met Hutch’s mother once and while his partner had inherited the blondness from her, the rest of the good looks came from his father.

Both men stood as stiff as boards and Starsky was amazed at how much alike they looked at that moment. The same eyes and stubborn set of the chin and how they carried themselves spoke of the Hutchinson genes.

“Okay,” Hutch relented. “What is it?”

Reece licked his dry lips and even as early as it was, he wished for a drink to ease the turmoil. “Someone’s trying to kill me.”

“What?” Hutch blurted. “When?”

Slipping his hands into the pockets of his overcoat, Reece stepped forward a few feet. “It started about a month ago. A bomb threat was called in to the office. The police found it before it could be detonated. The second time was sabotaging the jet. A week ago I was almost ran off the road.”

“Mom and Katie?”

“I sent them to Europe to a friend. They’re safe.”

The breath of relief could be heard by Starsky. He looked at Hutch who was struggling to keep himself in cop-mode. He knew the persona well and his partner could slip and out of it as easily an old pair of shoes.

Hutch sipped his coffee. “What do the authorities in Minneapolis have to say?”

“No leads to speak of. They haven’t gotten anywhere.”

“Any ideas on who wants to kill you, Mr. Hutchinson?”

The question from Starsky didn’t even get a recognizable look from Reece. Instead, he shook his head.

“Well.” Hutch set the cup down and folded his arms. “This is out of our jurisdiction. I’m not sure what sort of help we can offer you.”

“I need someone I can trust and who is good at what they do. No matter my thoughts about your chosen profession, Ken, you’ve excelled as I knew you would.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Hutch!” Starsky was floored by the statement. He looked at Reece who had stiffened more.

“Fine,” Reece answered. “I’m at the Waldorf.”

Still in disbelief, Starsky stood as Reece left the apartment, then he turned to Hutch. “You’ll think about it? Are you crazy, Hutch?”

“Starsk, you don’t understand.”

“What’s to understand? Someone’s trying to kill him.”

Hutch’s fury finally got the better of him and he pointed towards the closed door. “Do you have any idea the things he said to me when I told him about us? Starsky, he’s never liked you from day one and you know it.”

“That’s ‘cause he still thinks I’m the reason for your divorce and for being a cop. I don’t mind, Hutch, but, he’s still your father.”

“He blames you for every so-called bad decision I ever made. Made me choose, Starsky.” Hutch leaned against the counter and sighed. “I had to choose between you and him.”

Coming closer, Starsky saw the heartbreak in Hutch’s eyes. “I know. If you don’t help him, you’ll regret it for the rest of your life if something happens to him.”

“You know something…your moments of clarity are a real pain in the ass.” Hutch turned to finish breakfast. “We’ll talk to Dobey and follow up with Minneapolis P.D.”

Satisfied, Starsky started for the bedroom and was stopped when Hutch called his name. “What?”

“Where are you going?”

“Back to bed. You’re serving me…remember?” Before Hutch could argue about it, Starsky hurried and jumped under the covers.

 

~*~

 

Hanging up the phone, Hutch leaned back in the chair and looked across his desk to Starsky who was finishing up a late report. “They backed up everything Dad said.”

“Any reason why you’d think he was lying?” Starsky asked without looking up. When Hutch didn’t answer him, he stopped what he was doing. “Hutch?”

“They’ll send over everything they have. We should get it in the next day or two.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“Come on, Hutch. People have long memories.”

“I wouldn’t know, Starsk. I never gave Transatlantic a second look.”

After pulling the report out of the typewriter, Starsky signed off on it and stuck it in a file. “I’m starved. Let’s go.” He stood and grabbed his jacket. “We can swing by the hotel.”

“Sure.” Hutch did the same.

“Hey, maybe we ought to take him out to eat.”

Hutch stopped at the doors and did a slow turn. “They’ve got room service.”

“We gotta talk to him. You know that.”

“Have you ever known me to eat hotel food?”

“No, but I keep hoping. Name a nice place, Hutch.” Starsky stood in front of Hutch and he could have sworn he saw the wheels turning in his eyes. “What?”

“Great idea, partner. I know just the place.”

Something told Starsky this wasn’t as great an idea as he’d thought. Since Reece Hutchinson had shown up out of the blue, Hutch was guarded and he swore the shoulders stiffened every time the name was mentioned.

 

~*~

 

Once at the Pits, Starsky pulled on Hutch’s sleeve and got in his ear. “This wasn’t what I had in mind, buddy.”

“It’s about time he saw how the other half lived,” Hutch muttered.

Releasing him, Starsky almost threw up his hands. He followed Hutch who spoke with Huggy and was directed to a booth against the wall. Reece took the lead and slid inside. Hutch waited and motioned for Starsky to take a seat. He almost made an issue of it. Sitting on the outside, his partner would have an easy escape should the conversation turn sour. So, he got in and scooted until Hutch had enough room to sit next to him.

Huggy arrived wearing a navy blue suit with a black tie. He motioned for Anita and leaned in. “Beers on the house, but sustenance will cost you.”

“Three specials, Hug.”

Starsky did a double take. Not only was he getting a greasy burger with the fixings, he was also going to have his first French fry in months. He licked his lips at the prospect.

“What’s the special?” Reece asked.

“Burgers and fries,” Hutch answered. He gave Starsky a warning look before his partner could launch into a tirade about the specialty food he had eaten since the shooting.

Stealing a look at Reece, Starsky saw the man wasn’t in the least bit perturbed by the food ordered for him. He debated on asking him a question, but wasn’t sure if he’d get a response.

“I take it you’ve had ample opportunity to confer with the authorities in Minnesota,” Reece directed at Hutch.

“They didn’t know much. We’ll get everything they’ve covered in a few days.”

“So you will find who is doing this,” Reece stated.

“We’ll try,” Hutch emphasized.

“You will.” Reece looked up at Anita who was set beers on the table. He reached for one and took a drink. “There’s no doubt.”

“Mr. Hutchinson,” Starsky said. “It makes it harder since we’re not in Minneapolis to follow up with witnesses, forensics and any evidence they might have missed.”

“They’re a competent department, Dad. They’d probably do a better job than we could here.”

“If they were so competent they would have already found who is trying to kill me. I trust your incentive far more than their’s.”

Hutch gritted his teeth and took hold of his glass. “Because you’re my father.” He shot Starsky a dark look.

An awkward silence settled on the group and Starsky almost sang a chorus of hallelujahs when the food arrived. Both Hutch and his father stared as he moaned in pleasure after taking a bite of the burger. He knew he was blushing. “I really like Huggy’s burgers.”

Reece looked at Hutch. “What can I expect now?”

“We’ll start on anyone who stands to profit from your death, go over what information Minneapolis sends us and work from whatever we learn.”

“Your mother and sister.”

“What?” Hutch asked.

“They are the only ones who will profit from my death. Anthony, too, if you want to count Kathleen’s husband and their children, of course.”

It was obvious who Reece didn’t mention and was intentional. Hutch could see it in father’s eyes. He picked up the napkin and wiped his mouth. “Excuse me.”

Starsky followed Hutch with his eyes then turned back to Reece. He took another two bites from his hamburger and washed it down with the beer.

“It was his idea to come here, wasn’t it?”

Surprised Reece had finally decided to talk to him, Starsky set the burger down and wiped the corners of his mouth with his hand. “Hutch has got a real affinity for this place.”

“Quit being polite, Mr. Starsky.”

“Dave or David, Mr. Hutchinson.” He didn’t expect Reece to offer permission to use his first name. “I guess he thought he wanted to show you his life wasn’t all bad.”

“He wanted me to see the working class.” Reece smiled and shook his head. “My father worked the coal mines in Pennsylvania until he died. I was the oldest of four siblings. I quit school to work in my father’s place until Mother remarried. I left home determined to never live so impoverished again.” His eyes locked with Starsky’s. “Ken’s forgotten I lived a life to make what’s considered poor these days a lifestyle one could only hope to achieve. Having never experienced what it’s like to go to bed hungry I doubt Ken will ever really know anything about me.”

Reece got to his feet and dropped a large bill on the table. “Dinner’s on me. Tell Ken I’ll find my own way back to the hotel.”

He’d only been gone a minute when Hutch came back. “Where’d he go?”

“He left. Said he’d get back on his own.”

Hutch picked up what was left of his meal and took a bit. He saw the way Starsky was looking at him. “What?”

“You never told me your father grew up poor.”

Lowering the burger, Hutch said, “Starsky, he’s been telling those depression era stories since I was a kid. He exaggerates.”

“He don’t strike me as the type.”

“I thought you didn’t like him.”

“I never said that.” Starsky picked up his beer. “I like him fine. It’s me he’s got a problem with and that’s only because of you.”

“Because of what he thinks you did to me.”

“Hutch, a good talk can clear a lot of this up.”

“Wake up, partner. I’ve tried those ‘good talks’ and they don’t go far with him.”

“Have you listened to his side?”

“His side?” Hutch couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You’ve been watching too much Phil Donahue with all the time off you’ve had, buddy.”

The rest of the evening was spent with Hutch’s refusal to even discuss the relationship with his father. Whenever Hutch was wrestling with a problem it showed on his face, the way he spoke, and how he played with his hands. But when he refused to deal with it, he absolutely wouldn’t discuss it. Starsky almost laughed. Hutch’s father did the same thing from what he’d seen.

 

~*~

 

Two days later, Hutch was pissed. Not just pissed, Starsky observed. He was livid. The more information coming to them concerning Reece’s case, the more Hutch slammed, threw, snapped at people and gave dirty looks just for having the audacity to come within range of his partner’s wrath.

By the time they left, Starsky was thankful it was his turn to drive. He didn’t trust his partner behind the wheel in his state of mind. When they arrived at the Waldorf, Starsky had to walk fast to keep up with Hutch. He never got a chance to notice the rich décor, but couldn’t miss the snooty concierge who gave him a disgusted once-over at seeing his faded jeans and beat up bomber jacket.

Just when Hutch was about to knock on the door of the penthouse where his father was staying, Starsky stepped in front of him. “Stop.” Hutch stared at him. “Take a deep breath and count to ten.”

“Starsky…”

“I mean it, Hutch. You’re not going in like that until you do what I tell you.”

This was ‘Starsky’s going to have his way or nothing at all’ mode and Hutch knew it. Stepping back, Hutch shook his head and rolled his eyes. “One…two…three…”

Starsky folded his arms while his partner paced the hallway taking deep breaths and counting. The exercise was working. Hutch’s shoulders had dropped a notch and the eyebrows creased together relaxed.

He went to Starsky. “Satisfied?”

“Not yet.” Starsky cupped Hutch’s cheeks and fused their mouths together in a deep kiss leaving both men breathless. Afterwards, he nodded. “Now, I am.”

“What am I going to do with you?”

“Anything you want, baby,” Starsky answered in a sexy whisper.

Hutch opened his mouth to say something and thought better of it. He closed it and knocked on the door. When it opened, he was much calmer than he had been just a few short minutes ago and could face his father. “We have a list of names.”

Reece motioned them in and closed the door. He crossed the room to the small bar. “Would you like something?”

“No,” Hutch answered. “We need to get this done.”

“Go ahead. I’m listening.” Reece dropped an ice cube in a glass then followed it up with bourbon.

Hutch pulled the small notebook from his pocket and flipped it open. “Keeler Wells.”

“Wells?” Reece turned. “I haven’t seen him in almost ten years.”

“That was after you did a hostile takeover, fired all the board members and absorbed the company into your own. He crashed a dinner party you were having and threatened you.”

Moving closer to Hutch, Reece shook his head. “Wells is all talk. He’d never have the guts to pull something like this.”

“Jameson Atwater,” Hutch said. “You fired him five years ago for embezzlement. He got out a year ago.”

“Too stupid.” Reece took a drink.

The tension was starting at the base of Hutch’s neck. “He used the money to pay for his kid’s operation. This was after you turned him down when he asked.”

“I had no idea what it was for.” Reece clenched the glass.

“You didn’t ask?” Hutch said raising his voice.

Starsky cleared his throat and both men looked at him. He tilted his head at Hutch who got the message.

Deep breath, Hutch thought. He did it, but counting to ten was out of the question. “Lee Coldwater.”

“Is this what you’ve been doing the last two days?” Reece asked. “Chasing down cowards and idiots?”

“Every one of these people have motive,” Hutch told him. “You can’t just dismiss them out of hand.”

“I’m no fool, Ken. The same names you have are more than likely the same ones the police in Minneapolis checked out.” Reece held out his hand.

Hutch almost threw the notebook at his father, but instead handed it over. He stuck his hands in his pockets and turned away.

Reece shook his head and sighed as he read. “I’m surprised at you, Ken. Whoever is trying to kill me is much smarter than anyone on this list of yours. I thought you would have figured it out by now.”

Starsky took the initiative and came forward. “Mr. Hutchinson, if you have any ideas, we’d be glad to hear them.”

“It’s someone in the background no one would notice. Perhaps a relative or friend.” Reece gave back the notepad. “Before you start delving into friends and family, I’ll save you some time. There’s no one.”

“You’re sure about that?” Hutch knew the answer.

“Of course. I’m very thorough.”

With casual interest, Hutch flipped through the pages of the notebook and moved nearer to Starsky. He looked at Reece. “There is something you should keep in mind, Dad.”

“What’s that?”

“Every one of these names had one thing in common.” Hutch stuffed the notebook back in his pocket. “They were all done dirty by you.”

“Everything I did was within the law,” Reece bit out.

“Take no prisoners. That’s always been your style. It’s no wonder you’ve got a mile long line of people who’d love to get a shot at you.”

Not giving anything away, Reece finished drained his glass and set it down. He stepped to Hutch and they stood eye to eye. “Are you implying I’m getting my just due?”

“Keep it up, Dad, and the line will get longer. You’ll be fighting them off for years if we happen to catch who is doing this.”

“Is this what you tell all your victims? Don’t wear such short skirts or you’ll ask to be raped. Keeping your doors unlocked is an invitation.”

Starsky rubbed his eyes. The two antagonists were like lions vying for the run of the jungle. He wasn’t one to interfere in family matters, but was considering changing the policy.

“It’s not the same. Most people don’t set out to hurt others for financial gain.”

“It’s business. I can’t be held responsible for the actions of others.”

“Your tactics put you where you are. Maybe you should think about that the next time you decide to stick your claws into another company.”

With an arch of his eyebrow, Reece said, “Playing it nice and safe so all the bad people won’t get me. Is that what they taught you at the police academy, Ken?”

Giving up, Hutch raised his arm and let it drop at his side. “There is no winning with you.”

“Not if I can help it.” Reece walked to the bar once again and worked on making another drink. “Start over, Ken, but look deeper next time.”

The conversation over, Hutch looked at Starsky who shrugged his shoulders. He hated the verbal sparring with his father. It was always win or lose with no in between. “Come on, Starsk.”

With another glance at Reece, Starsky saw he wasn’t going to give anymore quarter than Hutch. He followed his partner out the door.

They went back to Huggy’s, ate and played some pool. Starsky was hopeful the relaxing evening would cool Hutch’s temperament and it seemed as if it was working. After arriving at Venice Place, Starsky went to the fridge and pulled out two beers.

He followed Hutch to the greenhouse and handed one off. “So what next, kimosabe?”

Hutch eased into the chair and sighed. “Go back farther, I guess. Maybe someone he stepped on while climbing the ladder of success.”

“You were wrong.” Starsky took a quick drink of his beer while watching Hutch out of the corner of his eye.

“I was wrong? You know how he runs his company, Starsk.”

“I’m not saying he was right, either, Hutch. It’s not his fault someone’s out to get him no matter some of the shitty things he’s done.” Starsky took the seat next to Hutch.

With a shake of his head, Hutch tore at the label on the bottle. “He pushed me and pushed me until I had no choice but to push right back.”

“Is anyone keeping score?”

“Starsk…”

“I mean it, Hutch. You talk about these go-arounds with him and it seems like the two of you are trying to beat each other out. For what…I don’t know.”

“See who wins.” Hutch leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. “I used to like it until I figured out I wasn’t really winning. He’d let me win from time to time. Probably so I’d come back for more and he could make sure I lost and knew it.”

“You think he got so used to fighting that he forgot when to stop?” Starsky asked.

“Maybe. All I know is I’m tired of it, Starsk. I don’t want to do it anymore. Maybe that’s why I just made the choice between you and him without giving him the fight he needs.”

There was more to it. Starsky was sure. All he ever heard was Hutch’s side and his gut said Reece was more than a just man who won at all costs. He had been prepared to not like Reece Hutchinson upon their first meeting. During Hutch’s battle with the plague, the family had flown in and defied the weather to do it.

Reece had looked at him like he wasn’t sure what to make of him. Starsky would have sworn the man was fighting against liking him. It was because of that observation Starsky decided he liked him. He knew someday the attitude would change. He didn’t count on it taking this long.

 

~*~

 

It wasn’t until after early morning sex Hutch opted to make a breakfast more to his liking. With bran muffins made and coffee almost finished, he set the table and was just about to head for Starsky when he heard the knock.

Upon opening the door, he leaned against it. “This is some kind of record.”

“I hope you don’t mind me showing up so early.”

With a motion of his hand, Hutch let Reece in and shut the door. He eyed the bathroom and went to it. After sticking his head inside, Hutch saw his partner’s form rinsing off under the hot water. “Starsk, wear something this time.”

Starsky yanked the curtain back. “Again?” Hutch nodded. “Least this time I got a warning.”

Coming out, Hutch saw Reece walking around the living room observing everything about it. He went to the kitchen. “Coffee?”

“That would be nice. Thank you.”

Taking a cup down, Hutch was questioning why his father was being so amicable. He filled it and carried it to him. “So why are you here?”

“I’ve been expecting you to do all the work with no effort on my part.” Reece watched Hutch head back to the table.

“I take it you came up with a few ideas.”

Reece went to the stereo and glanced at the stack of books next to it. “A few. Old associates if they’re still alive after all this time.” Finding one of interest, he picked it up. “You have one of your mother’s journals.”

“She sent it a few months ago.” Hutch took a seat at the table. “I haven’t had time to read it.”

Starsky came out of the bathroom dressed and gave a shy grin. “I got clothes this time.” When neither man responded, he shuffled to the table and sat across from Hutch.

“She never let me read it,” Reece said in a low voice. He set the coffee down and flipped through it. “This was her first one.” No one spoke as he scanned a few passages. Coffee forgotten, Reece moved to the couch and sat. “She was thirteen when she started it.”

“Mom has kept a journal since then,” Hutch told Starsky. “She never missed a day.”

“I’ll be damned,” Reece whispered. He leaned forward as he read a passage.

“What?” Hutch asked.

Getting to his feet, Reece turned a page. “I almost forgot all about it.” He looked at Hutch. “A few months before your mother and I met she broke it off with her high school sweetheart. It was assumed they’d marry. When our engagement was announced he didn’t take it too well.”

After a look to Hutch, Starsky shifted his eyes to Reece. “How bad was it?”

“Margaret was working at a restaurant at the time and I stopped in for coffee and a visit. Norman saw us and he came after me.” Reece shook his head at the memory. “We must’ve broken almost every table in the place.”

“You beat him,” Hutch assumed.

“Quite the contrary.” There was a faint smile on Reece’s face. “He got the better of me. I remember your mother washing the blood off my face and I told her she might want to reconsider in favor of someone who could defend himself. For reasons I’ll never understand my getting beaten within an inch of my life somehow endeared me to her even more.”

Taking a look at the coffee in his hand, Hutch nodded. His mother would. She always had a soft spot for the underdog. It would explain why he had more of her support than his father’s.

“So what happened to this guy?” Starsky asked.

“Oh,” Reece said suddenly remembering where he was. “Norman left Duluth a few months later. They said he joined the army as a foot soldier and later became a pilot.”

“A pilot?” Hutch got to his feet and walked to the living room. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, your grandfather told me. There was some rumor he moved west when he finished his enlistment.”

“Starsky, you still got that friend in St. Louis?”

Knowing where this was going, Starsky hurried to the couch and picked up the phone. “Last name.”

“You think it’s him?” Reece asked.

Starsky looked up at Reece. “What’s Norman’s last name, Mr. Hutchinson?”

“Baskins…No, it’s Becker.” He watched Starsky for just a moment, then turned to Hutch. “It’s been close to forty years.”

“Can you say he wouldn’t have the know-how or the smarts to pull it off?” Hutch asked him.

“It’s possible. I didn’t know him well and never gave him much thought after your mother and I married.”

“Is there anything else, Dad? Even if it’s not important to you.”

Thinking back, Reece tried to recall everything from those days. He shook his head. “Just that he thought he would win her back and blamed me when he couldn’t. In his eyes I was a stranger out to use her.”

“Jealousy can be a strong motive.”

Hanging up the phone, Starsky got to his feet. “Copies of the 201 file are being sent to us.”

“What did you find out, Starsk?”

“He did his full twenty and when he got out took a job with a major airline. Guess where one of his stopovers are?”

“Minneapolis,” Reece muttered.

“Get an address?” Hutch asked.

“Outside of Visalia.” Starsky and Hutch’s eyes met.

“What?” Reece asked.

“He missed on purpose,” Hutch told him. “He wanted you to come to him which meant…”

“Coming here and asking you for help,” Reece finished. “He knew I’d want to see him once his identity was discovered.”

Hutch lifted the holster from its perch and strapped it on. “Starsk, we’ll take mine this time around.”

“Think your hunk of junk can make it that far?”

Reece watched both fit themselves with their weapons and picked up his overcoat. “If Ken says it will, it will.”

“You’re going back to the hotel,” Hutch ordered.

“Either I come with you or on my own,” Reece countered. “I can just as easily find his address as you.”

Starsky gave Hutch a nod. There was no doubt in his mind Reece would follow.

“Fine, but you do everything we say, Dad. I mean it.”

With Reece’s agreement they left the apartment. Once to the car, Starsky got into the backseat before Hutch could argue against it. He got a warning look from his partner, but answered it with a smile. He had his own ways of getting them to talk to each other. He only hoped there would be some listening involved.

 

~*~

 

The drive was worse than Starsky thought it would be. The only words passing between them were short and to the point. A benefit to the sitting arrangement was they were no longer trying to one up the other.

Hutch found a small gas station off a small two lane road and while he got on the phone, Starsky took the opportunity to buy refreshments. He walked out with two pops, three candy bars and a bag of chips. He set them on the trunk of the car just as Hutch approached.

“Dobey’s still waiting for Becker’s itinerary for the last two months.” Hutch picked out a candy bar and ripped the paper off.

“He got a record?”

“No.” Hutch then took a pop and opened it. “Not even a parking ticket. He served in Korea and took retirement when his unit was shipped to Vietnam. His 201 file indicated three court martials. All were fights he started. One of those he put a man in the hospital for almost a month.”

Taking a look at the payphone, Starsky watched Reece talking then turned back to Hutch. “Forty years is a long time, Hutch. If it is him, why do you suppose he waited so long?”

Taking a bite of the candy bar, Hutch shrugged. “Could be he wants to play the loyal friend to a grieving widow who would inherit quite a sum.”

“How much further?”

“About ten miles. No one’s been able to get him on the phone so hopefully this isn’t a wasted trip.”

When Reece returned, Starsky gathered what was left of the snacks and dumped them through the open window. They got in the car and as Hutch drove, Starsky stretched out in the backseat wondering if it would be a waste of time to get a few minutes of sleep.

“Starsky!”

“Yeah,” Starsky said sitting back up. He saw Hutch looking in the rearview mirror and turned his head. Coming up fast behind them was a dark green pickup with no intention of slowing down. He pulled out his gun and set it in his lap.

The car was jolted by the impact. Starsky got on a knee and was trying to get a shot. Another hit and he fell on the seat.

Struggling to keep the vehicle on the road, Hutch yelled, “Get down, Dad!” When his father slid down, Hutch got his weapon out and readied to fire at first chance.

The pickup accelerated and came up next to them and slammed into the car. Hutch had to set the magnum aside in order to keep on the road. It took both hands in the fight. Metal screeched and tore during the battle.

Starsky got his bearings and aimed his gun towards the pickup, but couldn’t keep the target with the jerking and jarring. There was another hard hit knocking him over, then he bounced around unable to avoid hitting the ceiling of the car and falling onto the floorboard.

Going over the ledge wasn’t nearly as bad as Hutch thought it would be when the car was forced off the road. The tires were losing their grip and the auto was going sideways. He barely felt the impact of his head against the window as he gripped the steering wheel. That was the only thing keeping him in place to navigate the rough terrain.

The front end slammed into a tree finally stopping the horrific ride. Leaning his head back, the ache in Hutch’s temple was starting to grow. He turned his head and saw Reece straightening. “Your head.”

Touching his forehead, Reece pulled his hand away and saw the blood on his fingers. “I’m okay.”

“Hutch.”

Turning his head, he saw Starsky on the floor. His body was in an awkward position. “You hurt?”

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Starsky tried to smile. “I think my leg’s broke.”

“Shit!” Hutch forced his door open and after seeing to the rear one, he slid onto the seat. He ran his eyes over Starsky’s legs unwilling to touch him at this point. A dark spot was growing at the shin of the left leg. “Got your knife, partner.”

“Yeah.” Starsky took it out of his front pocket and handed it over. He leaned his head back while Hutch started cutting into his jeans.

“Ken,” Reece said.

Looking up, Hutch followed where his father was looking. Traveling slow on the road above them was the familiar green pickup. When it disappeared he turned back to Starsky. “Think you can move?”

“Only if I have to,” Starsky grimaced. The pain was shooting up his leg into his lower back. Maybe moving would ease it.

Hutch got out and taking careful hold of Starsky’s shoulders, he steeled himself for what was to come. “Okay, Starsk. You’ve got to hold up your leg so I can get you out of here. We don’t want that asshole deciding to pay this crime scene a visit.”

“Got ya’.”

Reece got out and hurried to the other side as Hutch was pulling Starsky out. He helped as best he could as they went to a tree. Starsky was settled against it and Hutch scrambled near the injured limb. Taking the knife, Hutch tightened his mouth in determination. The difficult job of cutting the material would cause his partner some pain.

By the time he finished, Starsky’s face was covered in perspiration. He hadn’t made a sound during the process and for that Hutch was thankful. He couldn’t take anymore of hearing his partner’s pain.

When he saw the injury, Hutch’s stomach rolled. The nausea was pushing its way up and he swallowed it down. The jagged bone tore through tender skin with bright blood covering most of Starsky’s lower leg below the knee. The situation was worsening with every passing moment. “Dad, in the trunk is a first aid kit.”

Starsky watched Reece leave and he looked at Hutch’s face. So familiar he was with his partner’s expressions, there was no doubt as to the seriousness. “What’s the verdict, Doc.”

“It’s broke…like you said.” Hutch took the kit from Reece and opened it up.

Leaning his head back, Starsky took a deep breath. “I know we’re in trouble when you lie to me.”

Hutch found the gauze and began wrapping Starsky’s leg. “It’s an open fracture, Starsk.”

“And I thought it was serious.” It even hurt when Starsky smiled. He looked at Reece who was observing with worry etched into his face. “Hutch was a Jewish mother in a previous life.”

Working to stabilize the leg and control the bleeding, Hutch could barely keep his hands from shaking. His stomach burned with intensity as the different scenarios played out in his mind. “I’ll go for help. Maybe a passing motorist.”

“Whoever is behind the wheel of that pickup may still be out there,” Reece said. “This isn’t a well-traveled road from the looks of it.”

“He’s right, Hutch.” Starsky stiffened in pain as Hutch tied off the gauze. “When Dobey doesn’t hear from us in a few hours he’ll send out the marines.”

“We have to keep the wound clean to keep it from being infected.” Hutch shifted to Starsky’s foot and untied the lace. “I need to see if you’ve got some circulation. You ready?”

“No,” Starsky answered. “I want us away from that road. We’re vulnerable here.”

Turning his head, Hutch saw his partner was right. “Okay, we’ll move farther in.” He stood and his gaze traveled into the forest. “I see a trail. When they come looking for us they’ll find the car. From there it shouldn’t be hard to track us.”

“Hopefully whoever it was don’t know about Daniel Boone.” Starsky took a moment to close his eyes. Changing positions hadn’t eased the agonizing throbbing. All those pain pills he had bitched to Hutch about were sounding good about now.

Leaning in, Hutch took hold of Starsky’s hand. “Okay, partner. I’m going to put your arm around my neck. Use your good leg for leverage and we’ll be on our way.”

“Good to know chivalry’s not dead. Rather than play lone ranger today how ‘bout if your dad helps out.” Seeing the hesitation on Hutch’s face, Starsky squeezed his hand. “Hey, you can’t take my weight for too long, Hutch. We’ll get farther.”

Nodding, Hutch said, “Yeah, sorry.”

How Starsky managed a smile, he’ll never know. “I’ll forgive your old habit of being pissed at him. Gonne break you of it before this is over.”

“You got your gun?”

“Car.”

Hutch left and found his magnum in the front seat, but Starsky’s weapon was nowhere to be found. He came back and stuffed the first aid kit inside his jacket. “It must’ve fallen out the window.”

“Ken,” Reece said. “He’s back.”

Looking over his shoulder, Hutch took a second to see the pickup making another slow pass. He took Starsky’s arm and looked at his father. “Get his other arm. We gotta move before we’re spotted.

Biting his tongue nearly in half Starsky kept hold of the urge to scream out as he was hauled to his feet. Thankful Hutch and Reece were close to the same height, he was lifted enough to where his feet didn’t touch the ground. As they began the hard trek, Starsky looked at Reece. “You work out, Mr. Hutchinson? You’ve got a hell of a good grip.”

“Every morning,” Reece answered. He almost laughed then shook his head. How anyone could strike up idle conversation at a time like this was beyond his understanding.

“Hutch does it more now, but I keep telling him he don’t have to work so hard to impress me.”

Navigating the rough ground, Hutch concentrated on being careful not to cause his partner pain. It was a futile effort hearing the grimaces coming from him and in order to distract himself of it, he joined in the insane conversation. “You think I do it for you, meathead? You haven’t seen the new redhead in records.”

Rather than groan, Starsky forced a laugh. “Yeah, I saw her. Not your type partner. She’s got an Irish temper that’ll scare the hell out of anyone. You should’ve seen Manly after she busted his chops.”

“Manly’s a prick, Starsk. He probably deserved it.” Seeing the trail begin leading downward, Hutch slowed. “Wait. Starsky, this’ll hurt. You up to it?”

“You think it wasn’t before?” Starsky took a few breaths. “Let’s do it. We gotta keep moving.”

It took almost half an hour to cover a mile and just when Hutch was ready to take a break, he spotted a cabin. “Look there, Starsky. You’ll have a place to lay your head.”

“Great,” Starsky said trying to breath through the agony. The throbbing was turning into sharp needle-like jolts and the walking had only worsened it. “You got me out in the woods again.”

They started towards it and Reece started to smile a little. More for Starsky’s relief, but something else came to mind. “You can thank Ken’s grandfather for that. His love of the outdoors was passed onto him.”

“Not you, Mr. Hutchinson?”

“No, I preferred a comfortable chair, a newspaper and a brandy with a nearby television.”

“What do you know.” Starsky laughed a little even as bad as he hurt.

When they arrived at the cabin, Hutch kicked on the door a few times. He only waited a few seconds then reached forward and slung open the door. As they brought Starsky in, Hutch’s eyes went to the small couch. “Over there.”

They carried Starsky to it and with care laid him on it. Hutch went to the foot where Starsky’s feet were and started to remove the shoe.

“What are you doing?” Reece asked.

“Have to check his circulation. Hopefully he’s got some.”

“Why?”

Starsky took several deep breaths to handle the killer pain. “If I don’t got any I could lose my leg.” He saw Hutch’s sweat covered face and the refusal to look him in the eye. “Right, Hutch?”

Hutch swallowed the reply on the tip of his tongue. He clenched his teeth as if he was taking the shoe off his own foot. After setting it aside, Hutch got the knife out and proceeded to cut away the sock. When he pulled the remnants away, Hutch whispered. “Thank God.”

A healthy foot was the best news they’d gotten since the ordeal began. Hutch stood and went to the sink with an old-fashioned pump sticking out of it. He searched the few cabinets there were and got out a bowl and cup. “We’ll have to keep it clean. He could still lose the leg or worse if infection sets in.”

Taking hold of the handle, Hutch got both dishes filled and carried them to the sofa. He sat them on the floor and took out the kit. After a search, he found the small bottle of aspirin. “Take these. It’s about all we can do for the pain.”

Since Starsky’s injury, Reece found himself on the outside looking in. It was as if he didn’t exist. The great tenderness coming from Hutch was a sight to see. With everything his son was doing to help Starsky there was unlimited love behind it. He felt small in its presence.

“Dad, you think you could manage a fire?” Hutch asked.

“Yes, of course.” Reece forced his feet to move and picked up a piece of wood near the fireplace. “At least we won’t have to spend time cutting or foraging.”

An hour later, Starsky was starting to fall asleep and Hutch was standing outside the front door looking around. He turned back and closed the door. “It’ll be getting dark soon.” He pulled out his gun and flipped open the chamber. “I’m going to scout around and see if maybe we can find some help.”

“You think that’s wise?” Reece asked. “Whoever is doing this could still be out there.”

“We can’t just sit here. If we wait too long, Starsky might not make it.” Hutch re-holstered his weapon. “If I’m not back in a few hours…”

“You’ll be back.” Reece refused to believe otherwise.

Hutch’s eyes locked with his father’s. “Take care of him.” He went to the door and opened it.

“Ken.” When Hutch stopped and looked at him, Reece struggled with his next words. “Be careful, son.”

Without saying another word, Hutch left and Reece looked to Starsky who was starting to shake. He took off his overcoat and took his time in covering him up. Reece touched Starsky’s forehead. No fever.

Reece picked up two more logs and put them in the fire. He watched as the flames grew and hoped it would be enough to keep the cold at bay.

“He’ll be okay.”

When Reece turned, Starsky was looking right at him. “You should be resting.”

“Already did. I should’ve made Hutch get those candy bars before we left. I’m starving.” Starsky pulled the coat up around his shoulders. “Knowing him, he’ll bring back some grass for me to graze on.”

“I always knew Ken was capable. I’m actually envious.”

Seeing the thoughtful look on Reece’s face, Starsky said, “Yeah, Hutch’s always been good with that brain of his. I’m jumping in where angels fear, but he thinks it all through, makes a plan and 99% of the time it all works out. He’s the smartest man I know.”

Nodding, Reece stood and went to the shutter covering the window. He pulled on it and took note of the nails keeping it shut. “He’s always been able to accomplish anything he set his mind to. There was nothing he couldn’t do.” Reece stopped and sighed. “Even more than I ever imagined.”

“Maybe you ought to tell him that.”

With a bitter smile, Reece crossed the room and knelt in front of the fire. He needed something to keep busy and there was little to do. “Tell my son I wish I could be more like him?” He shook his head. “I wanted to be the one he looked up to…not vice versa.”

“And you gotta win every time.” Starsky was starting to get warm and he pushed the coat to his waist.

“Is that what you think? I win all our arguments.”

“Don’t you?”

“Not where you are concerned.” Reece stood and rested his arm on the mantel. “Every one we had involving you, Ken won and soundly. He called and demanded I release his trust fund. The access to it was given when he was 25, but after his marriage to Vanessa I discovered she was not all she appeared to be and I had it restricted until he turned 35. By then he would see her for what she was and hopefully be divorced.”

“So did you give it?”

“No. He still had another six months and I told him if it was worth it he could wait until then. He already had lawyers lined up ready to take me to court.”

Starsky thought back to six months prior to Hutch’s birthday and didn’t remember a word being said. “Why’d he want the money?”

“For you, of course. He used it to get the best money could buy. Specialists, therapists, and any care which would accomplish getting you as healthy as possible.” Reece turned and looked into the fire. “Before you think about what a cold-hearted bastard I am, I didn’t know what it was for. Ken wouldn’t tell me because he didn’t think it was my business.”

“I never knew.”

“Ken’s never been one to talk openly about his plans. Besides, I pointedly told him his life wasn’t my business so I wasn’t too surprised when I found out what he did with the money.”

“Mr. Hutchinson…”

“Reece…call me Reece.” He was getting uncomfortable, but the situation called for honesty. It was about time, he thought.

“Why’d you make him choose? It didn’t have to be like that.”

Still keeping his gaze on the flames, Reece took a moment to gather his emotions. “I never believed it was real…what you and my son have. How could it be? He’d never choose someone over family. That’s what I wanted to believe and why I gave him the ultimatum. For once, I wanted him to choose me, David. He never did before.”

“Like when he came out here to live, turned his back on the money and running your company.” Seeing his nod, Starsky realized Reece felt rejected and the pain ran deeper than he’d ever let on. “Damn Hutchinson pride,” he muttered.

“An affliction neither of us have been able to let go of.” The sarcastic smile returned and Reece turned towards Starsky. “You’re incredibly insightful.”

“Hutch calls my clarity temporary.”

Reece came forward and picked up the cup of water. “I hope not.” He helped Starsky sit up to get a drink.

 

~*~

 

The sun was setting behind the trees by the time Hutch returned. He went to Starsky, got on one knee and was glad to see him sleeping. Feeling his forehead, Hutch swallowed the lump in his throat.

“He’s starting to run a fever?” Reece asked.

“Yeah.” Hutch got to his feet and stripped off his jacket. After taking off his shirt, he began tearing it into strips.

“What are you doing?”

After laying them across the couch, Hutch picked up the bowl and went to the sink. “It’s too early for the aspirin and his temperature has to be kept down. It’s cold out there.”

Reece watched Hutch pump fresh water into the bowl. He took off the blazer and started on his tie. “When you were eight, you had the measles. Your temperature got to 103 and your mother called the doctor. He said some fever is healthy. It helps fight off infection. It’s time to worry when it gets above 104.”

Hutch stopped and turned to him. “You sure about that?”

“We kept a vigil for two days. I knew what your temperature was just by touching your arm.” Reece knelt next to Starsky and touched his arm. “Not yet,” he whispered.

“I’m not taking any chances with his life.”

“And letting a fever go for a little bit will improve his odds, Ken.”

Firm and confident eyes stared back at Hutch. His sigh was a heavy one almost relieving the weight on his chest. “He gets any warmer and I’m putting cool cloths on him.”

“You don’t trust me.”

Returning to the small counter, Hutch said, “The only one I trust with his life is me.”

Those words ended the conversation and as the hours passed, Hutch continued to check on Starsky who continued to sleep. Later on in the night he woke up his partner to get some aspirin down him.

Reece observed the tender scene from his position on the floor next to the wall. “I know you’d do anything for him.”

“You would for Mom.” Leaning in, Hutch whispered an ‘I love you’ and kissed Starsky’s forehead. He stood and stretched his aching back. “It’s no different because he’s a man.”

“Is that what you think I’m about, Ken? I’m some homophobic idiot?”

Hutch picked up the cup and went to the sink. After filling it with water, he took a refreshing drink. “What else would it be?”

“You’re going to have a hard time of it. Maybe I’m starting it, but once more people become aware of your relationship they’ll let their loathing known to you in ways I doubt you’re prepared for.”

“Hell, people’ve been saying shit for years about us.”

“They always will, but when it becomes fact and is staring them, you and David both will face far more discrimination than either of you have ever experienced.”

Setting the cup down, Hutch marched across the room and stood over his father. “Was that your reason for what you did? Some crazy way of protecting me?”

Shaking his head, Reece almost smiled. “No, Ken. That was an entirely selfish act on my part.” He got to his feet and looked into Hutch’s eyes hoping for some kind of understanding. “I didn’t want this for you because of the heartbreak you’ll face. You’ll face it and it won’t be pretty. Family, friends and people you’d never expect will turn their backs on you. Your fellow officers could retaliate in ways that could endanger your life. You think I want that for you?”

“It’s always been about what you wanted!” Hutch fired back. He was struggling to keep his voice low in order to not wake Starsky. “I wanted to be a cop and when I told you all I got was a lecture on the lousy life I’d have!” He pointed to a sleeping Starsky. “I love that man, Dad, and there isn’t a thing you or anyone else can say that’ll change it. This is the life I want no matter the bad that comes with it.”

“You’ll never understand, Ken. You don’t want to.”

“Well, explain it to me. This is your chance to put your cards on the table. You’ll never get another one.”

“I worked my entire life to ensure my family wouldn’t suffer the way I did. I didn’t want them to know a moment of empty cupboards, shoes with holes in them, quitting school to help survive and every miserable moment poverty offered. These days you have the government willing to step in, but we never had that kind of luxury and when I left home I swore never again, Ken.”

“Dad…” Hutch began.

“These aren’t just stories to make you grateful for what you had. This was the life I had and the misery I suffered I wouldn’t wish on anyone. Just getting buy wasn’t enough and never would be. There was always the chance of losing it all with an injury or layoff. I worked for years to make sure my family would never know any of it.”

“You never stopped. You kept going, expanding the company, making sure there was enough money to support thousands of people for the rest of their lives.”

“I didn’t want to stop,” Reece admitted. He went to the fireplace and added more wood. “I wanted to ensure you and your sister had the best of everything. You both would have a better life than I did and by ensuring your future with the finest schools, tutors along with every advantage there was no chance you’d ever experience a second of my life.”

“I never wanted any of it, Dad.”

Standing, Reece stiffened as if slapped. “Was it so horrible? Was having the best of everything, being wealthy so bad you had to turn your back on it?”

“You think I should have wanted it!” Hutch fired back.

“Yes! I worked my entire life only to have you throw it back in my face!”

“Make up your mind, Dad. Is it gratitude or you protecting me why you lived the way you did?”

“All of it, I suppose. Everything I did was for my family, Ken. Why can’t you see it?”

“Oh, I do see it. You ignored what I wanted in favor of your dreams for me.” Hutch pushed the hair in his face away and rested his hands on his waist. “I wanted you…my father.”

While Hutch went to Starsky, Reece turned and stared into the fire. If he could afford it, he would have bought a clock to turn back time to fix every mistake he made with his son. As it was now, there was no undoing the past.

“Hutch,” Starsky whispered.

Touching his forehead, Hutch let loose the breath he’d been holding. Starsky’s temperature hadn’t gone up any higher. “Easy, babe.”

“Just noticed something while you and your dad been doing your thing.”

“I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Hutch leaned over to check the bandage.

“Windows are covered and nailed shut.” Starsky forced his eyes open. Hutch wasn’t paying attention. “Place is fairly clean, too. Fresh cut wood from the looks of it.”

Hutch stilled for a moment, then leaned towards Starsky. “What are you saying?”

“Where’s the owner of this place?”

“Shit,” Hutch breathed. “A setup.”

“My thinkin’ too. They knew we were coming. Knew what car to crash into.”

As Hutch rose, Reece saw the look on his face. “What is it?”

“We’re supposed to be here.” Hutch took his gun out and started for the door. He eased it open and peaked out into the night. “No windows, no car and no way out.”

“All just to kill me?” Reece asked.

“No.” Starsky groaned as he straightened himself. “Whoever it is must’ve planned for you and Hutch…maybe me, too.” He looked at Hutch. “Gunther?”

Shaking his head, Hutch went through a list of names like he would a rolodex. “Not enough left of his organization to pull off something like this.” He shut the door and leaned against the wall. “My guess is they’ll make an appearance after daybreak.”

Reece looked from Starsky to Hutch. “What about your captain?”

“Well,” Hutch said. “He’d make some calls since we haven’t reported back in. Maybe arrange a patrol unit to head to Becker’s place, but they wouldn’t know where to look for us. No one could see the car from the road.”

“You sure know how to lift people’s spirits, Hutch. You should’ve been a cruise director.” Starsky held his hand out and Hutch took the half-filled cup of water to him.

“Until then?” Reece asked.

“Making our way in the dark is suicidal. We could get lost or whoever it is might be out there waiting for us to make a run for it,” Hutch told him.

Starsky set the cup on his stomach. “Night vision goggles would make us easy targets. We have to wait it out…maybe find an advantage in the morning.”

Taking a position near the door, Hutch kept his weapon close. “I’ll keep watch.”

“Not all night,” Reece told him. “Wake me in a few hours so you can get some sleep.”

“You’ve never fired a gun, Dad.”

“Aim and shoot. Right?”

“Hutch.” Both pairs of eyes went to Starsky. “He’s right. You gotta rest. We both need you on your toes.”

Why Starsky got him to see reason with the same argument rather than his father, Hutch supposed it was because of the resentment. It was easier listening to his partner. He nodded and Reece took his position at the door. Hutch got his jacket and using it as a pillow he stretched out in front of the fireplace. He glanced at Starsky and smiled when he got a wink from him.

 

~*~

 

Cracking open the door, Hutch peered out and studied every tree, blade of grass and sound he heard. His father had woke him up only a few hours ago and he had to admit getting some much needed rest would insure his attentiveness to every detail.

If whoever was responsible was smart, they wouldn’t be waiting much longer. By now, Dobey was getting more intensive in his search. Hutch could only hope his captain was well ahead of the game at this point.

He closed the door and went to Starsky. The fever was still there, but had stayed within reasonable limits. That’s what his father had said when he was awakened. Hutch didn’t question it. It still didn’t leave them much of a window. The longer they stayed here, the more precarious their position became.

A noise at the door got Hutch’s attention and he moved soundlessly to it. He put his ear next to the door and strained to hear something. He turned his head and saw Starsky and Reece still sleeping. Hutch went to his father and shook him until his eyes opened.

Before Reece could say a word, Hutch motioned for him to remain quiet. When he turned to Starsky, his partner was already awake. They exchanged nods and Hutch hurried back to the door.

Keeping his gun ready, Hutch put his handle on the doorknob. With a slow turn, he pulled the door back and upon seeing something he didn’t recognize, he opened it more. Hutch’s mouth fell open at the bars across the door. He took two steps back in shock. They had walked into a trap like mice being led through a maze.

Upon closer examination, the bars had been built into the cabin and a mechanism hidden by a large stack of wood was used to slide them into place. It was an ingenious design.

A footstep was heard and Hutch leveled the magnum at the door. Out stepped a young man, no older than 25 holding a semi-automatic.

“Easy now,” He said. He tapped on his chest. “This thing can at least slow down whatever that cannon fires and won’t kill me.” He raised his gun. “But this will chew up anything I aim at.”

The bullet proof vest was easily made out under the black t-shirt with KISS emblazoned across it. The bad guy wasn’t some man in his sixties as Hutch expected. This was a kid with stringy black hair and brown eyes. The jeans faded and ripped.

He didn’t look smart enough or well-off enough to rub two dimes together. A son? Hutch didn’t know. Everything told him the pieces of the puzzle had yet to be filled. From the gloating stance on the young man, he had no doubt they’d learn soon.

“Drop the gun.”

Instinct told Hutch not to do it, but no plan came to mind on how to fight his way out of this. He relented in hopes of being able to reason rather than chance all of them being killed.

“Kick it over here,” the kid ordered.

Hutch did so and watched him handle the python. “So, why don’t you tell us what this is about?”

“You haven’t figured it out, yet?” He laughed a little and stuck the extra gun in his belt. “I thought you would, you know. I mean, a couple of the guys that helped me would’ve sold their souls if it kept them out of jail.”

“I guess we’re not as smart as you,” Hutch told him.

“You’re partner got hurt.” He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I saw you and your dad carrying him here. I thought about killing him since it looked like he was hurtin’ so much, but it’d make all this pointless.”

“Explain it to me.” Hutch held his hands out. “You’re in charge so maybe talking about it will help all of us.”

“Man, don’t try to fucking reason with me. Cops are good at that. Fuck with your heads until you just give up.” He shook his head. “I won’t let you do that to me.”

“How long were you in?” Hutch asked.

“Damn, you’re good. Better than I thought.”

“I don’t know you.” Hutch turned and saw Starsky sitting up. “Starsky?”

“No, never laid eyes on him.”

“Hell, of course you two don’t know me.” The young man laughed. “Your old man don’t either.” He straightened and raised the weapon a little higher. “Name’s Pete Renton.”

“Renton,” Hutch said. “I know that name.”

“Sure you do,” Pete replied. “Didn’t think you’d forget it.”

With no worry of Pete shooting him, Hutch went to the couch. “Starsky, remember Troy Renton.”

“Yeah, he and two other guys held up a bank. Took off with the money and left the others to fend for themselves.” Starsky shook his head. “I think one of them was his kid.”

Looking at Pete, Hutch asked, “Is he right, Pete?”

“Did five for my old man. He wrote a letter and told me where he hid the money. Promised we’d share it.”

Hutch looked at Reece. “Starsky and I cornered Troy Renton in a grocery store. During the gunfight he shot another cop and we killed him.”

Pete’s face turned to stone and his finger stayed on the trigger. “Yeah, and now your old man’s gonna die, Officer Hutchinson, just like mine did. Only you get what I never got. I never got to see my old man before he died. Hell, they never even let me go to his funeral. You’ll get better than I did.”

“Pete, this is between you and me. Starsky and my father have nothing to do with it. It was my bullet that killed him. Let them go.”

The laugh ridiculed Hutch. “You got your old man. I didn’t. Why should you have one and not me? Do you have any idea how fucking unfair it is?”

“I know, Pete,” Starsky answered. “There’s a hole in your heart. A missing piece that won’t ever be put back and it leaves you feeling like you lost a part of yourself. This won’t bring it back. Your father will still be dead and you’ll always carry that hole with you.”

“Yeah.” Pete’s face softened. “You’re old man died…almost like mine. I read that.”

“The men who killed him will never get enough justice for what they did,” Starsky said. “Killing them wouldn’t make the hurt go away…it never could.”

Shifting back and forth, Pete was affected by what Starsky said. What was worse, he could relate and he hated it. He turned and walked away.

When Pete was out of earshot, Reece said, “Do you think you’re getting through?”

“I don’t know,” Hutch said. “The only thing he didn’t think through was what we’d tell him.”

“The money was never recovered, Hutch.” Starsky rested his head and locked his fingers together across his chest. “Makes sense he used it to help plan and put this setup together. That’s a hell of a lot work to go to not to put it into action.”

“Make him see what he has to gain by letting us go and turning himself in,” Reece instructed Hutch. “I’m not convinced he fully understands what he’s doing. He’s acting on his grief.”

Hutch nodded. “You’re right, but letting go of it will be the key to getting us out of here. I’m not even sure we can buy enough time for us to be found.”

“If the plan was to kill your father all along what does that say about you and me, Hutch?” Starsky asked.

As unappetizing as the scenario was, Reece didn’t let it show. “His only thought was the gain from killing me. By taking me away from Ken, he expected satisfaction and relief from his grief…maybe even a way of pleasing his father. I doubt he thought any further than that.”

Sighing, Hutch rubbed his jaw. “We need a plan. When he comes back he may have talked himself into going through with it.”

Starsky looked around the room. “Hutch, do you think that gun of his has enough firepower to take out these boards on the windows?”

Hutch walked over and studied one. “Maybe. He’s only got six rounds in mine and we might be able to ward it off long enough to for him to run out. We could shoot out enough to get one off and slip through.”

“That’s if he doesn’t have any more weapons,” Reece reminded them.

Looking over his shoulder, Hutch eyed the door. He moved to it and pointed. “There. Do you see it? That’s how he got here.”

Reece stepped over and saw the jeep a ways away. “It’s risky.”

“Using the trees for cover,” Hutch whispered. He looked at Starsky. “They’re only a few feet away from the cabin. One of us could make it.”

“Leaving him without a gun unless he comes back with more,” Starsky told them.

“Will he trust you to get close enough to get the gun away?” Reece asked Hutch.

“He’d expect it,” Starsky answered. Looking at Hutch, he knew what had to be done. “You wouldn’t get within a few feet of him and I’m in no condition to do anything.”

Shaking his head, Hutch was adamant. “Out of the question. He’s here to kill him.”

“I can appeal to his loyalty for his father, Ken. He still has to open the door in order to do it.”

Starsky was amazed at Reece’s unflappability. It was a lot of bravado, but he had to respect the man’s willingness to take such a risk. “It’s a chance we have to take, Hutch.”

Uneasy with the plan, Hutch tightened his mouth together. He nodded. “We try reasoning with him first. Get him inside.” Turning to Reece, Hutch swallowed the lump in his throat. “The only way we make a move on him is if there is no other choice. He still holds the firepower.”

“He can be reasoned with, Ken. I’m positive.”

“You better hope, Dad,” Hutch warned. “At least one of us won’t make it out of here otherwise.”

Reece went back to the fireplace and put the last two logs inside. Doubts raged inside of him. So much depended on him and looking back over the years he began cataloging his failures as a father. The sudden overwhelming urge to seek forgiveness for any transgression, real or imagined, hit him as hard as a harsh rain.

“He’s coming back,” Hutch said.

Taking a deep calming breath, Reece stood and watched Pete approach the door. He glanced at Hutch who was noting the placement of the weapons. The magnum was still in his belt and he held the semi-automatic.

“There’s only one way to make this right,” Pete told them.

“You plan on killing all of us?” Starsky asked.

Shaking his head, Pete said, “One death’s all I need. I don’t care what happens after that.”

“Tell me about your father, Pete,” Reece said walking towards the door.

“What for? He’s dead and you’re not.”

“I want to know about the man you’re killing me for.” Reece stopped a few feet away from Pete and stared at him through the bars separating them. “You think it’s too much to ask?”

Lowering the barrel of the gun, Pete nodded. “Yeah, I’d probably want to know, too. Mom died when I was little and he was gone a lot…you know…making money to support me. I stayed with my aunt and saw him a couple times a month.”

“Must’ve been difficult,” Reece observed.

“Wasn’t so bad. He told me when I got older I could go with him.”

“What did he do?” Starsky asked.

“I don’t know.” Pete shrugged. “Didn’t care as long as I could go with him. When I got old enough, he let me live with him. He was still gone a lot, but when he came home it was just me and him. I was sixteen the first time he took me with him. I drove while he and Mickey went inside.”

“Robbery,” Hutch surmised.

“He didn’t want me getting hurt!” Pete blurted. “That’s why I drove!”

“You were green,” Starsky told him. “He needed someone who’d do the job without the worry of you losing it or backing out.”

“I wouldn’t have,” Pete declared. “I’d do anything for my dad.”

“And the bank robbery?” Reece asked. “Why did you go to prison and he didn’t?”

“His gun accidentally went off.” Pete lowered his eyes. “A teller was shot. I never saw anyone shot before. Dad and Mickey got the money. The cops showed up and when they left, Dad got away with the money.”

“He left you behind?” Starsky asked.

“No!” Pete denied. “I stayed so he could get away.” Shaking his head against the memories, the gun hung from his hand at Pete’s side. “Dad hid the money and was going to wait for me to get out.”

“Pete,” Reece said in a low voice. “You’re father’s gun didn’t go off accidentally, did it?” Seeing the tears forming in the young man’s eyes, Reece continued. “He shot the teller on purpose. You stayed behind to help.”

“She was pretty.” Pete wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. “Her eyes were nice. I didn’t want her to die.”

“No one else has to die, Pete.” Reece chanced another step closer. “If you do this, you can never go back. You’ll be forced to carry my death on your shoulders. I don’t believe you want that.”

“He’s right,” Starsky said. “Right now you’ve got a chance, but if you kill Hutch’s father, you’ll be in prison for the rest of your life.”

“I can help you, Pete,” Reece implored. “I will do everything within my power and stay with you every step of the way. With what you’ve told us, we can make sure a judge will be lenient and you can have the kind of life you deserve.”

“I want my dad.” Taking deep breaths, Pete’s emotions started growing more erratic. “You can’t give me that because your son stole him from me!”

Hutch was ready to leap when he saw Pete raise the weapon. “No!” Seeing Pete’s finger on the trigger, he jumped on his father just as the gun went off. The bullet slammed into the wall

“Dad!” Hutch breathed.

“I’m fine.” Reece got to his feet and helped Hutch to his. He looked at Pete. “Pete…”

“Shut up!” Pete yelled. He aimed the gun at Hutch. “You bastard! You think you’re saving him? All you’re doing is dragging it out!”

“I won’t let you kill him!” Hutch bit out.

“Well, then you don’t have to. You got a choice, Officer Hutchinson. Your dad or your partner. Pick one.”

“What?” Hutch looked at Starsky who was holding himself up in a sitting position.

“You pick one of them and leave. Take the jeep. Whoever stays behind will die.” It seemed so simple in Pete’s mind. He wasn’t making the choice. Hutch was.

“No,” Hutch swore. “I won’t do it. I’ll wait you out.”

“Your partner’s hurt…bad,” Pete said. “Think he can wait anymore?”

“Will you keep your word?” Reece asked.

“Dad!” Hutch prayed Reece wasn’t thinking of agreeing.

“I don’t lie,” Pete answered.

Reece went to Hutch. “You know what you have to do, Ken.”

“No.” Hutch was adamant. He wasn’t about to leave his father behind.

“Listen to me.” Reece put his hands on Hutch’s arms and squeezed. “I’ve lived a hell of a life, Ken…more than I ever dreamed possible.”

“We all walk out of here,” Hutch told him. “I won’t have it any other way.”

“Both of us are accustomed to getting our way, Ken. Not this time.”

Seeing the calmness in Reece’s eyes was almost Hutch’s undoing. “Dad,” he whispered.

Reece looked at Pete. “I’m staying. Ken and David leave.” He turned back to Hutch. “It’s the only way and you know it.”

“I’m sorry, Dad.” Hutch pulled him in his arms. “For everything.”

“Tell your mother…” Reece couldn’t finish. He wished he had called her yesterday. Then he remembered the promise to attend Katie’s next obstetrician appointment. Before he broke down, Reece pulled away. “You’ll know, Ken.”

Blinking back the tears, Hutch took a deep breath. “Okay.” He forced his feet to move and went to Starsky. “You ready?”

Unable to answer, Starsky held his arm up and let Hutch pull him to his feet. Before they started moving, he gave Hutch a kiss on the cheek. By the time they got to the door, Pete had it opened and his gun was raised.

“Come back and more than one person will die,” he promised them. Pete watched Hutch leave half carrying Starsky and moved into the cabin. He looked at Reece who was steeling himself for what was to come. “Why’d you do that? He could’ve picked you.”

“For him. I did it for him.”

Thinking back, Pete started shaking his head. “My Dad wouldn’t have. He’d save his own skin…just like he did that day.”

“We can still walk out of here, Pete. You and me.”

“Jesus,” Pete cried. “He never cared about me! My own father…never gave a shit what happened to me. Wrote me five letters the entire time and never came to see me.”

“Pete...” Reece stepped forward and halted when the gun was raised at him.

“Stay away from me!” Pete yelled. The distress was taking him over as reality took hold. “You care more about your son than my dad ever did me!” Looking at Reece in desperation, the tears feel freely down his cheeks. “Why couldn’t you have been my father?”

 

~*~

 

Pulling Starsky along, Hutch was frantic to get him to the jeep. Hutch was breathing hard as he moved a long. “There’s a chance to stop it.”

“Hutch.” Starsky was having a tough time catching his breath.

At the vehicle, Hutch helped him into the passenger seat. “I won’t be gone long.”

Starsky grabbed his arm. “He didn’t want you going back.”

“I can’t let him die!”

The untold fear on Hutch’s face tore into Starsky’s heart. “He’s got all the firepower. He sees you coming and he’ll kill you!”

“I have to do something!” Hutch broke away from Starsky’s hold and just as he turned, a gunshot rang out. His heart froze in cold dread. “Oh, God!”

Scrambling towards the cabin, Hutch panicked as he hurried. When he got to the door, he halted at the sight inside. Splatters of blood mixed with gray matter covered the floor. The bullet had entered temple and exited on the other side.

Sitting on the floor not far from Pete’s body was Reece whose face wore the shock of the scene he had witnessed. Relief flowed through Hutch and he kneeled next to his father. “Dad.”

“I wanted to help him.” Reece opened his mouth, but all he could do was tremble and the cry broke loose. “He wasn’t a bad boy, Ken. He wanted his father…his love!”

Hutch put his arms around him. “Come on, Dad. It’s time to go.”

Reece let Hutch pull him to his feet. He looked at his son and touched his face. “You’re a good son.”

Keeping hold of his father, Hutch guided him out of the cabin towards the jeep where Starsky waited.

 

~*~

 

Starsky grabbed the butter knife from the hospital tray and used it to scratch an itch on his lower leg. He groaned in relief and laid his head back. After tossing it on the plate, he picked up the book and leafed through the pages.

The door opened and Starsky grinned at Hutch and Reece coming through the door. “It’s about time you showed up. Did you get it?”

With a foul look, Hutch nodded and held up the sack. “The greasiest hamburger Huggy’s ever made. He probably soaked it in a tub of lard before cooking it.”

“Perfect!” Starsky took it and pulled out the burger. He was glad his partner could be worn down with constant begging.

Hutch lifted the open book and read the first page. “Akimbo… The word's origins are murky. The term first appeared in English around 1400 in the Tale of Beryn: The hoost...set his hond in kenebowe." In the 17th century, the word was spelled on kenbow, a kenbow, a kenbol, a kenbold, or on kimbow. The forms akembo and akimbo are found in the 18th century, with akimbo gradually becoming the standard.” He looked at the cover. “The Origins of Words?”

“Your dad brought it,” Starsky said between bites. “It’s a great book, Hutch. Wait’ll you find out where spatula came from.”

“I don’t even want to know.” Hutch rolled his eyes.

“Hutch taking you to the airport?” Starsky asked Reece.

Reece shook his head. “My flight leaves in a few hours. I’m meeting Margaret and Kathleen in New York.”

“Wish you could stay for another few days, Dad.” Hutch smiled at his father. The last few days they’d managed to set their relationship to rights after the ordeal at the cabin.

“We’re meeting a special woman. It’s said she makes the best cinnamon rolls in New York City.”

“Ma!” Starsky put his burger down. “You’re seeing my mother?”

“Apparently, Margaret saw fit to contact her a few years ago. I’ve only recently found out they’re good friends. Take good care of him, David. He’s stubborn.”

“Another bad habit I’ll break him of.” Starsky waved as Reece left them. He looked at Hutch who moved closer. “You’re not going to say goodbye?”

“Already did.” Hutch adjusted the sheet then took Starsky’s hand. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Nothing.” Hutch leaned in and kissed him.

“Keep doing that, Blondie, and I might marry you.”

 

THE END


End file.
